Twisted Future
by fictionlover94
Summary: Operation Future with a twist. The time between the rise and defeat of Madam Margaret was a though time. First they had to turn sector V back to their orginal forms. Then the capture of 86 from Margarets side. Age raised to 17.
1. Prologue

"Number 1 what kind of vision problems do you have? Are you far sighted or near sighted?" asked Number 91 who was one of the prettier girls in the kids next door. She had dark brown hair and almond shaped eyes the same color of an emerald. She worked in the kids next door medics department and her partner was number 94.

Number one looked confused over at the pretty operative. What was the point of asking him that question? Never the less he answered.

"I'm far sighted."

Number 91's brown eyes locked with number 94's blue ones. Number 94 was another girl with long blond hair that reached her waist. It seems that only the girls worked in the medic's field. This was getting interesting for sure.

"I thin- I think they are your kids numbers 1 and 362. I mean if you look at the DNA reports, you have passed your genes into them," said Number 94 passing them a clipboard. On it was a printed report of the DNA samples matching with the kids.

Numbers 1 and 362 looked at her like she didn't mean that. Number 362 stared at her making sure she wasn't lying. The operative in front of her only meet them in the eyes and made no signal to back down. She was serious...

" I mean, just by looking at them you can tell. Number 362 you passed them your skin tone both of them have. Number 1 both of them have blue eyes like you have. And the boy has number 362's hair color. Number 1 your hair was brown when you had it, that is the color of the girls hair. And number 1 you just admitted to being far sighted. We checked the prescription of her glasses, she's far sighted as well," said number 94. She was getting giddy this was getting good.

Besides after the kids next door there wasn't any rules you really had to obey.

"And if you some more proof you can even look at their clothes," said number 91. She had gotten out the clothes that they had striped the kids from to put them in the hospital gowns. The girl had on a red t-shirt and gray knee lengh shorts with converse sneakers. The boy had a blue jumpsuit that was a bit dark with red on it from a sweater.

"The girl has the same red and gray clothes number 1. Just the opposite of what you wear really. Number 362 the boy has a jumpsuit like yours just the color is off. I guess to make it more of a boy color?" said number 91. Oh my gosh she was watching the most well known operative and her supreme leader find out about there possible children. Both of them should have stopped talking already but they didn't.

"Also the girl was muttering in her sleep something about a time machine breaking and being in the wrong time period. Plus the papers in their pockets were dated sometime in the mid 21st century. These papers also had both of your last names on it. That's how it led us to you two," admitted the both of them.

A this number 362 promptly fainted. Number 1 rushed to her side and so did the nurse and doctor. At least it wasn't number one that fainted.


	2. Flashback

**Processing... Processing... Please Wait... Kids Next Door Moonbase: **

"Sector V do you read me?" demanded number 362. She was on the moonbase and now the supreme leader of the Kids Next Door. After number 274 had disappeared on the earth to Madam Margaret she had taken the position. Not to mention half of the base was missing due to her invasion through Fanny who had just taken off with them.

That girl. Fanny had deliberately betrayed them to be on Madam Margarets side since she hated boys. The only boys left on moonbase was numbers 60, 9 (just by luck being up here), 20/20, 34, and some others that weren't really important.

Finally the screen blinked on to see Number's 1, 2, and 5 having a tea party. Numbers 3 and 4 no where to be seen. Mentally Rachel groaned. They had been turned into girls by Madam Margaret. She needed them to come to moonbase and help prepare for a fight.

Then again something was off about them. For one she knew Nigel long enough that his hair was not originally black, it was brown. Never the less they could be cured for now. The area was secure for them to get sector V here and then revert them back to normal. Luckily it was easier to do then being said.

"Thanks number 362," said Nigel as he was changed back to normal. He didn't like being a girl one bit. None of them liked it.

"You're welcome Nigel," she said and then they turned to numbers 2 and 5. Where was number 3? She was missing since they were turned into girls. Number 4 was obviously at the boarding school. Half the base was missing since most of them were field operatives. Only some kids were left to defeat this menace.

**Processing... Debrief Time... **

"So number 86 went a wall and turned to madam Margaret's side?" asked Hoagie. Figures everybody thought she would be the first ones to rat them out.

"Number 362..." said number 60, aka Patton Drilovsky. This was what he needed, he was a man of action. Staying on the moonbase and thinking of plan was a good strategy. They need to act now before anything bad could happen even more.

"I've known Fanny for the longest time. She wouldn't just leave us, she's still on our side. The best we could do is hope she'll deliver us some news," said Rachel. The 11 year old shook her blond hair. She wasn't in the mood for this. She had 'dated' Patton for a week once and lets just say it wasn't a walk in the park.

Sector V stood and watched as they fought. What was going to happen to them? Madam Margarets army was building up everyday. They were soon going to be out numbered.

"What do you propose we do sir?" asked Nigel to the others.


	3. Chapter 1

It has been 8 years since that fateful day. Boys were getting captured left and right, the only safe haven was the BND under ground. The lesser unknown place was the KND moonbase that not many could get to. On that base childhood blossomed into something more. Literally.

"What do you mean your pregnant Rachel?" asked an angry Patton Drilovsky. He was mad that he couldn't do much then train operatives that would eventually go out and fight. If he was in charge they would have been down on earth fighting. Instead they were on the moonbase waiting for the right time to attack.

"As in I'm having a baby Patton," said Rachel annoyed. It was that time, since operatives were hard to recruit. Since they didn't decommission operatives anymore they were assigned to populate the moon.

That's right since they can't decommission operatives anymore they were assigned to have kids instead. The age was offically changed until the girl was at least 16 years of age. Then she was freely allowed to date and then get married. After that they would have kids, who would grow up on the base and then be trained to fight Madam Margaret and her forces.

Once they turned 21 they were not to be fighting anymore. Instead they were to hold an occupation. Options were making weaponary, teaching the school age kids, train the school age kids, work in the cafeteria, or work as maintence men. This is so kids can still be kids.

Now Rachel once known as number 362, age 17, was pregnant with her own child.

"Who's the dad?" asked Patton to the blond girl in front of him. All of them were grown up since the war against the girls. Patton had on tan cargo pants and an army green shirt on. Rachel wore a orange tank top and light blue jeans.

"Who do you think? You?" asked Rachel. She didn't want to start anything but he caused it first. Patton's eye twitched at this. She said the next thing in a much softer voice. "It's Nigels."

Nigel Uno, formally known as number 1 of the kids next door sector V. He had certainly grown up to be a father. He still had no hair and was in line talking to number 5 while getting food. He was in a pair of gray knee lengh shorts and a red hoodie. This was going to be the father of number 362's children?

"HIM!" roared Patton attracting some people to look at him. Many turned back to there food and a few got up to move.

"Why are you getting so upset? We dated for 3 months Patton and we ended up breaking it up," said Rachel putting her bag on the chair next to her. Patton looked at it before meeting her brown eyes with his brown eyes.

"We loved each other..." said Patton his face getting a bit red. Yes he did have a great big giant crush on Rachel in there preteen years. Yes he did enjoy dating her, but he also enjoyed his job. He nudged her knee with his foot but she didn't give in.

"You never even kissed me!" exclaimed Rachel angrily. She didn't want to go into this, she was with Nigel now. At least he showed public displays of affection, more then usual anyway. Patton looked down embarressed sure he never kissed her. They never held hands or anything like that.

"Listen Patton," she said gently. She didn't want to fight with him, after all they saw each other everyday. In a loving and sisterly tone she spoke again, "We're friends now and I appericate that we're that way, Pat."

With those words Rachel got up to get the silverwear and napkins. At this name Patton scowled he hated being called that. Nigel had his own nickname from her, which was solider. Now he could get used to being call that. Never the less he was happy for the two, him and Nigel weren't exactly best friends but they could manage. He was more best buddies with Wally anyway, who they have never located since then.

Just bringing up Wally made this head hurt. They were best friends with each other in the kids next door, like Fanny and Kuki. We he was missing Patton wanted to go find his friend but he was denied the request. Just maybe he was going to come back one day.

"As least tell me one thing Rachel," he said when she came back.

"Sure Patton," she said sitting across from him. She patted her stomach for a second before resting her elbows on the table.

"He didn't hurt you right? He was gentle right?" asked Patton to the blond. At this Rachel's eyes glazed over into a flashback of some sort.

_Flashback_

It was just after she had come back from her mission. She used to spy on madam Margaret for the kids next door. She was coming back from a long day, after all the next day was her own 16th birthday. She was no longer allowed to spy anymore. She had went unnoticed for so many years without being caught, and now...

Now she was to be giving her position to Mushi Sanban. She was going to be going in and given updates on everything via walkie talkie. The next day was the crowning ceremony and she felt relieved and sad all at the same time. Relieved because all the stress about being caught could be over. Sad because she had a lot of fun times running from the danger the job insured.

"Are you okay Rachel?" asked Nigel. They have been secretly seeing each other for the past 3 months. She loved that he would pull her into an empty closet to kiss. They would hold hands waiting in line to get there food.

"Just... I'm just okay," she said finally.

"You're crying," he said coming over and wiping her tears away with his hand. She smiled and laughed at bit. She wasn't really crying she felt her eyes moisten at the feelings she was having today.

Nigel was taken by surprise when she leaned in and kissed him. Slightly taken aback he kissed back his hands snaking around her waist. Wow this felt really good both of them on the deck near 1 in the morning. Her arms rested on his shoulders and her hands on his neck. She swore that they were making out as soon as his tongue had entered her mouth.

Nigel however was feeling a mixture of things. First he wasn't sure if he was doing anything right, like wasn't he supposed to kiss her first. They kissed before... Both of them broke apart panting, Rachel stunned at what she had just done. Nigel spaced off some before coming back to reality.

_End Flashback. _


	4. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry all you 2/5 fans reading this! I tried to match this up with the episode and whose kid might be whose. This chapter is short but I'll be writing a longer chapter.**

"Sir we have captured some girl operatives that was sent to us from earth," said an excited number 2. He was really disappointed what with happened with number 5. She had her own son named Grant with number 9, aka Maurice. Not that he really should be complaining. After all number 9 was a great operative, he had done so much for the kids next door.

"Fanny," said Patton, Rachel, Nigel, and Abby as they came out of the cafeteria. All of them watched as number 86 was walked by in chains of all things. Madam Margaret had certainly done something to her. For one Hoagie would actually want to flirt with her.

Her hair had grown out to reach her waist and was really wavy. Her blue eyes were light and she looked at everyone curiously. That was when she saw Rachel and Patton. They were some of her best friends until she started to hate boys. She looked over at them until she was led away to the decommissioning chambers, to be locked up. The chambers haven't been used in forever for its orginial purpose. Instead they were used to keep madam Margaret's croonies locked up.

Rachel hugged Nigel who wrapped his arms around her. She had started to cry at seeing her friend in this position. Fanny really did turn over at new leaf. Nigel looked over at her, this was the girl he knew since kindergarden. Abby looked down at her before rushing to find Maurice. None of them had to say anything to give the vibe that they were disappointed in her.

Patton however wanted to do 2 things. One was to take her down and knock her off of the pedistal she put herself on. The other was to spill all his problems out to her. She finally got here 8 years later in chains. Patton wasn't what to think he hadn't seen her in so long.

He was going to see her tomorrow night and he was sure of that. He would let Rachel talk to her first, give her the good news of having her own baby.


End file.
